


But If You Cannot See It, Is It Really There?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antivan Crows, Blood, F/M, Healing, Post Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: (Sequel to Go Forward, Do Not Stray)Tabris has found the woman they came to Ostwick for, and the mysterious Lucrezia tends to Zevran's wounds and Tabris's fears.





	But If You Cannot See It, Is It Really There?

**Author's Note:**

> Forgiveness! Mercy!   
> I had this written for Day 26, but ended up having a ridiculously busy and exhausting day so I forgot to post it.

Tabris and the woman make their way back down to the warehouse. “Before you ask,” she says as they climb the stairs. “I am Lucrezia.”

 

“Tabris,” she says, wanting to hurry the placid woman along. “He’s been stabbed in the belly, please hurry, he’s dying.”

 

Lucrezia shrugs. “If he dies, I will simply fix it,” she says vaguely. 

 

“What? You aren’t making sense.”

 

She waves a pale hand, swatting her words away like flies. “People are not always as dead as you think.”

 

They reach the warehouse proper, and Tabris moves around her to race to his side. “I’m back, love,” she whispers, taking his sticky hand again. “We made it.”

 

His face is gray, but he musters a smile for her. “I knew you would, _ amora. _ ”

 

Lucrezia approaches and puts a hand on her hip. “And just how much trouble have you gotten us into this time, eh?” she demands.

 

Zevran chuckles lamely. “Much.”

 

The woman’s brows draw together into a deeper frown as she looks around. “You always have to bring a whole flock, don’t you?”

 

He shrugs and Tabris’s eyes nearly pop out of her head as she looks from one to the other. “Patience,  _ amora,” _ he gasps.

 

“Unnecessary,” Lucrezia says primly, cutting the bandage Tabris tied on earlier. “This was well done,” she adds, nodding to Tabris. “Now,  _ stronzo _ , take a deep breath and hold it. Deep as you can.”

 

Tabris watches as he does as instructed and a soft green light spreads across his abdomen, seeping into the wound. His grip on her hand relaxes until he passes out, his breath releasing in one great whoosh.

 

“What have you done to him?” she demands.

 

“Calm yourself,” Lucrezia says, sitting back on her heels. “The magic is there, doing its work.”

 

“I can’t see anything happening!” she cries. “He’s still bleeding!”

 

“The poison has to come out, of course,” she says simply. 

 

“And your magic will heal him, even though…”

 

Lucrezia puts a hand on her arm with a gentle smile. “I know you’re afraid for him. Think of healing magic like love,” she suggests. “If you cannot see it, is it really there?”

 

Tabris nods quietly, sniffling.

 

“So it is now. He will sleep a long time,” she adds, reaching into her satchel and pulling out a length of canvas with leather straps on each end. “Let’s roll him onto this and carry him downstairs. You’re both filthy, and when he wakes he will be a handful.”

 

Tabris nods again and helps her get Zevran into the sling. As they maneuver down the stairs, she remembers Lucrezia’s last words. “What did you mean, he’ll be a handful?”

 

Lucrezia’s laughter is bright and cheerful, trailing behind her like a comet’s tail. “Oh, you’ll not want to be far away,” she advises. “He will be fully healed and rejuvenated, and if I know Zevran, he will hunger for two things, and take food second.”


End file.
